There is current development in voice communications to move towards higher voice quality. There are two main dimensions how to achieve this: Increase the signal bandwidth from narrowband to wideband and to superwideband and ultimately to full bandwidth, and the other dimension is to add spatial audio in the form of stereo, binaural stereo or multi-channel playback.
In order to capture true spatial audio at least two microphones and preferable more are needed to capture, process and finally render realistic sounding field. However, low cost devices may only have a single microphone and adding more is cost prohibitive.